


Loverman

by sexualnovak



Series: Dean Smut/Fluff One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Crying, Dean is a dick, Death, F/M, Hesitant Sex, Light Dirty Talk, Metallica - Freeform, Not a lot of crying, Possible triggers???, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, Song fic, scared reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualnovak/pseuds/sexualnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is no longer human. He decides to go and visit his fiancée, who was unaware of him being demon.<br/>Based off the song Loverman remade by Metallica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loverman

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE SONG LOVERMAN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE OWNER.  
> The original song is by the Bad Seeds.  
> This fic is based off the remake by Metallica. I suggest you listen to it, because its great!  
> Also, the reader is a bit hesitant about having sex. She does agree to it, though.

_Before_..

Originally, you were Dean Winchester's girlfriend. Actually — You were engaged to him. You both had dreams of quitting the life of being hunter's, and settling down. Dean was getting older, and you were too. If you wanted a family, you would have to do it sometime soon.. You couldn't rush Dean.

_“Dean — I’m sick of this life! I can't do this.. I don't want to hunt..”_

_“I don't either, Sweetheart, but.. We can't leave Sammy, and we're close to gettin’ Metatron — Abaddon too.. I didn't get this mark for nothin’..”_

Dean did end up slaying Abbadon. After that, he was.. _Changed_. Whenever you tried to talk to him, he would snap at you. You knew it was the Mark of Cain.. Dean was going through hell, and you could see it.. He would subconsciously rub at the mark while he did research, and helped search for Metatron. He didn't eat much, but he consumed way too much alcohol. When he would come to bed, it was very late. He would collapse down next to you, and face the wall instead of you..

Then, _Metatron_ happened. He killed Dean.. You were broken. You bid your goodbyes to Sam, and took off. Dean was _gone_ , and you needed time to yourself.

You got your own little motel room in Kansas, and contacted Sam every day to tell him that you were alive. You heard that Dean was still out there, but it made no sense to you. You were going to help Sam out anyway. Hell, you had to.. Sam couldn't be lying about something like that. As you were in the middle of packing your bag, there was a few knocks on your door. You knew it wasn't your neighbors because the motel was pretty much vacant, except for a single girl, who was a few rooms down from yours.. You then heard _two more sharp knocks.._

_There's a devil waiting outside your door_

_(how much longer?..)_

_There's a devil waiting outside your door_

_(how much longer?..)_

_He’s bucking and braying and pawing at the floor_

_(how much longer?..)_

_And he's howling with pain and crawling up the walls_

_(how much longer?..)_

_There's a devil waiting outside your doordoor_

_(how much longer?..)_

_He's weak with evil and broken by the world_

_(how much longer?..)_

_He's shouting your name and he's asking for moremore_

_(how much longer?..)_

_There's a devil waiting outside your door.._

You threw the shirt you were gripping down on your comforter, and took your handgun out from the bedside table. You took cautious steps over to the door, and moved your gun so it was pointed at the person behind the door as you opened it. Your breath got caught in your throat as you stared at the person outside the door. _Dean_.. Tears started to gather in your eyes, threatening to fall. You were tough, and Dean had only seen you cry once. That was it. One tear fell onto your cheek, slowly rolling down your face. You stuffed your gun into the back of your pants, and threw yourself at Dean. You didn't bother to check if he was human, which was a mistake.. You hugged him tightly, burying your face into his chest, and inhaling the familiar scent. “Dean..” Your spoke quietly, and closed your eyes. “Yeah. It's me, Baby.” He didn't hug you back. He just placed a hand on your back, and didn't sound happy to see you. If anything, he sounded annoyed. You pulled away, and looked up at him with your big (E/C) eyes.

“ _Dean?..”_

“It’s me. Just a bit better now, Baby.”

He blinked, and his eyes turned black..

_Loverman!_

_Since the world began._

_Forever, Amen Till end of time._

_Take off that dress I'm coming down, I'm your loverman._

_Cause I am what I am, what I am, what I am._

He grabbed onto you, and closed the door behind him. He reached back, blindly fumbling with the door lock. You struggled against his chest, trying to reach back with one hand to grab your gun. He snaked his other arm around you, and ripped the gun from the back of your jeans. “It wouldn't do anything anyway, Baby. You _know_ better.” He tossed it across the room, and looked down at you. Now you really had tears falling from your cheeks. “What the hell, Dean? How are you.. You're a demon?” Your voice shook a little bit, and you stopped struggling. You knew you wouldn't be able to get out of his strong grip. “When I got the mark — I didn't know this would come with the package. But — I like it. I like this.. _disease_..” He smirked a little bit, and held onto your arm tightly.

“You're not you.”

“Like I said — I am me. Just way better..”

You had your hand on his shoulder, and then you let your eyes wander to the engagement ring. You couldn't bare to take it off, you weren't over Dean. That's why it was still on. “I know you still love me, Baby.. I'm the same..” His eyes weren't black anymore. They were the familiar green, that beautiful, mesmerizing color. “Ya know that I'm yours — _You're mine._ Why do you think I gave you that ring? I mean — You're good in bed, but..” He smirked and shrugged. His hand was still holding your upper arm extremely tightly. You knew that you would have bruises there. You must've had a weird look on your face, because a chuckle erupted from him. “I know that I'm your world, and you won't turn me down. ‘Cause if I left right now, you would be chasing after me. I know you can't kill me either. You don't got the guts to do that..” He let go of your upper arm, and slid both his hands down to hold your hips..

_L is for LOVE, baby.._

_O is for ONLY you that I do.._

_V is for loving VIRTUALLY EVERYTHING that you are.._

_E is for loving almost EVERYTHING that you do.._

_R is for RAPE me.._

_M is for MURDER me.._

_A is for ANSWERING all of my prayers.._

_N is for KNOWING your loverman's going to be the answer to all of yours.._

Next thing you knew, he leaned his head down, and pressed his lips to yours. You tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let you. You slowly gave into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his lips pressed to yours again.. His kisses started to get rougher, and you followed his lead with them. You almost forgot what he was. Still — He didn't let you pull back. His tongue ran over your bottom lip, and you couldn't help the small moan that fell from your lips. He pulled away from the kiss, and smirked at you. “I always knew you were a slut. You're gonna let your Demon fiancé fuck you, huh?” He clicked his tongue and shook his head. Your eyes widened a bit at the thought, and you instantly knew you were in trouble. “Dean — I don't think I can do this..” You mumble. “Oh, you're gonna. You never turned me down before. What — Just because I got black eyes means you're not able to fuck me? C’mon. Three fuckin’ weeks ago you were ridin’ me like a _stallion_. I was dick then, but _you_  didn't care.” He raised an eyebrow at you, and tilted his head down to press rough kisses along your jawline. You grunted, and closed your eyes tightly. “It was different, Dean.. You weren't a demon. Your brother is risking his life trying to find you.. Maybe we should go visit Sammy, and then we can do this..” You were serious about that. Maybe you and Sam could cure him.. “Nah.. I'm not that stupid, Y/N.” He mumbled against your skin, and moved his eyes up a bit to look at you. Those green eyes.. “I’m serious, Dean!..” You nearly yelled, and he picked his head up.

_Loverman!_

_Till the bitter end._

_While empires burn down._

_Forever and ever, and ever and ever._

_Amen, I'm your loverman._

_So help me, baby. So help me._

_Cause I am what I am, what I am, what I am._

_I'm your loverman!_

“I don't care. We'll go afterward..” He was lying, but you didn't know. You could see through his lies before, but now he was excellent at it. “ _Promise me_.” You mutter, and put your hands on his cheeks. Dean stared into your eyes, and he thought.

_Maybe we should.._

_Pff.. No.._

He would deny that he thought about that. “I promise.” He smiled, and dipped his face back down to your soft skin. He feverishly pressed kisses along your collarbone, and let his fingers ghost across your ass. You closed your eyes, and let out a pleased sigh. You felt better knowing he would go with you willingly. He gripped your ass tightly, making you squeal. That most certainly brought you away from your thoughts. He removed his hands, and quickly pulled your shirt over your head. His hands now found your bra-covered breasts, which he grasped eagerly. You let out a groan, and let your head fall back..

_There's a devil crawling along your floor.._

_(how much longer?..)_

_There's a devil crawling along your floor.._

_(how much longer?..)_

_With a trembling heart, he's coming through your door._

_(how much longer?..)_

_With his straining sex in his jumping paw._

_(how much longer?..)_

_There's a devil crawling along your floor._

_(how much longer?..)_

_And he's old and he's stupid and he's hungry and he's sore And he's blind and he's lame and he's dirty and he's poor_

_(how much longer?..)_

_Give him more, Give him more, Give him more._

_There's a devil crawling along your floor._

He made quick work removing your bra, and unbuttoning your jeans. He lifted you into his arms as if you were the lightest thing in the world, and walked over to the bed. He threw you down, and pushed your travel bag off, as well as the few clothes remaining on the bed. He crawled atop you, his knees on either side of your hips. You sat up slightly, and quickly undid his belt. You didn't bother pulling it off. You quickly removed his red button up shirt, and the black one underneath it. He was watching you, a small smirk playing on his lips. He felt as if he had all the power in the world. He knew that you were wrapped around his finger, and he loved it. After he had no upper layers on, you ran your hands down his chest, and started to get his pants off. Instead, he stopped you, and shimmied his own pants off, and then helped you with yours. He was now naked before you, painfully hard and eager. He ripped your lacy panties off you, and I mean he actually ripped them off. He lifted up your legs, and placed both of them over each shoulder. He put both hands on either side of you, and then roughly pushed himself inside of you. He didn't let you adjust, he just started thrusting. You let out a small grunt at the feeling.. It sort of felt uncomfortable, yet pleasurable.. I'll say it again..

_L is for LOVE, baby._

_O is for O yes I do._

_V is for VIRTUE, so I ain't gonna hurt you._

_E is for EVEN if you want me to._

_R is for RENDER unto me, baby._

_M is for that which is MINE._

_A is for ANY old how, darling._

_And N is for ANY old time._

He thrusted into roughly, at a very slow pace. He would pull back so that he was barely inside of you, then slam back in. The bedsprings squeaked, and the headboard hit against the wall with each thrust. You groaned at the pleasure h gave and also pain, then let out a surprised gasp as he wrapped one of his hands around your neck. He had choked you during sexual intercourse before, but not like this. He tightened his grip, and didn't ease up until the edges of your vision were graying, and your face was turning purple. When he did remove his hand, he flipped you around so that you were sitting on top of him. He sat up a little bit, and you put your hands on his shoulders. You began to move back and forth, and started to bounce slightly. The noises he made from that pleased you in undescribable ways. He slid a hand down to your clit, and skillfully rubbed it..

_Loverman!_

_I got a master plan To take off your dress And be your man._

_Seize the throne, Seize the mantle._

_Seize the crown._

_Cause I am what I am, What I am, what I am._

_I'm your loverman!_

You came quickly, screaming his name, and holding his shoulders tightly. He thrusted up into you as you rode out your orgasm, and he came soon after you. He let out a growl, gripping your hips so tightly that they would bruise, and spilled his seed inside of you. You rolled off of him, panting, and staring up at the ceiling. Dean was panting just as heavily as you while he crawled under the covers, and looked at you. “What about Sam?" You asked, still out of breath. “In the morning.” He muttered, and lifted up the covers a bit. “You promised, remember that..” You covered yourself up, too. Dean scooted close to you, pressing his chest against your back, and gave you a few kisses on your shoulder. You let him press against you as you stared at the wall, and grabbed onto the hand that was resting on your waist. You sighed, and closed your eyes..

_There's a devil lying by your side.._

_(how much longer?..)_

_You might think he's asleep but look at his eyes.._

_(how much longer?..)_

_He wants you, darling, to be his bride.._

_(how much longer?..)_

_There's a devil lying by your side.._

It's amazing that you got sleep. When you awoke, Dean was gone. You rolled over to the spot where he was once laying, and saw a piece of paper on the bed. The handwriting was Dean's, and it was clearly done quickly.

 _‘I’ll be back later. Maybe. I don't want to be saved. Let it go_.’

 

 

_Loverman!.._

_Loverman!.._


End file.
